Bible
The Bible (or Holy Bible) is a collection of sacred scriptures used by Judaism and Christianity. In the western tradition, the Bible is divided into two main sections: the Hebrew Bible and the Christian Bible. Christians often refer to these sections as the Old and New Testament respectively, while Jews only use the Hebrew Bible. History The Hebrew Bible is a wide assortment of literature containing the history of the Hebrew people, including their relationship with God through connections with prophets, priests, and kings. Chapters of it contain laws, military history, and even poetry. The Hebrew Bible was assembled over the history of the early Israelites. The Christian Bible contains several accounts of the life and ministry of Jesus Christ and his followers, and several letters written by early Christian leaders to different communities. The Christian Bible was selected from various writings available to the Catholic Church. Over time, various translations were produced, sometimes adding annotations, or propagating textual errors. One commonly used English translation is the King James Bible. Followers of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam tend to believe that the Bible was inspired by God, but transcribed by man. Because of the sacredness of the text, the physical books were often treated with respect, and sometimes included illustrations. Families would frequently pass their family Bible to their descendants, often including a family history in with the sacred texts. Many Bibles became valuable artifacts in their own right, due to their history and craftsmanship. The text of the Bible is also valued as a key historical record by historians and archaeologists. Adventures with the Bible In 1910, Leo Tolstoy ran away from his family estate, carrying with him his family Bible. He later encountered a young Indiana Jones, and at the end of their adventures in Russia, he traded his family heirloom for Indy's Baseball Cards. In 1936, when Colonel Musgrove and Major Eaton met with Indiana Jones and Marcus Brody to discuss the Nazi search for Abner Ravenwood and the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra, Jones and Brody opened up a Bible to show the Army Intelligence agents the true goal of the Nazis: the Ark of the Covenant. In 1938, when entering the inner sanctuary of the Temple of the Sun, Indiana Jones encountered the Grail Knight reading a Bible before the old guardian challenged Jones. In 1957, Charles Stanforth retrieved the Brody family Bible from his own office to the Marshall College chapel to be used in the wedding ceremony of Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood. Specific Bibles *Tolstoy's Bible *Brody family Bible *Bible at Marshall College *Grail Knight's book Appearances in the Bible *Hebrew Bible **Moses **Aaron **Noah **Nachon **Uzzah **King Solomon **Shishak **Baal **Cain **Abel **Ark of the Covenant **Staff of Kings **Staff of Aaron *Christian Bible **Jesus Christ **Joseph of Arimathea **Longinus **Holy Grail Behind the scenes In Raiders of the Lost Ark, while discussing the Ark of the Covenant with Musgrove and Eaton, Indiana Jones states that the Israelites placed the smashed pieces of the original stone tablets containing the Ten Commandments brought down from Mount Horeb by Moses. This is incorrect to the Bible which holds that God wrote on a second set of tablets which were held in the Ark. The novel of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull establishes that Stanforth brings the Brody family Bible to the wedding ceremony, while in the film, he brings a much smaller Book of Common Prayer. Appearances *''Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father'' Travels with Father *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' novel Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' * External links * Category:Literature